The Lost Stories of Arlathan
by Nightranger45
Summary: "The Dalish have myths and legends of the gods; Of how Fen'harel locked the Evanuris away or how Ghilan'nain became the youngest of the pantheon. But they don't tell of Mythal's eldest child. Of how she rejected the attentions of Dirthamen or won a game of wits against Fen'harel without even speaking to him. You wish to know of your people dalen? Let me tell you of Lady Lavellan."
1. Chapter 1

A baby was crying.

Mythal looked at the spirit's pleading expression without remorse.

"My Lady this is a mistake. Please." the spirit was begging, something that it had never done before.

Mythal raised a perfect eyebrow, "Oh? How so?"

Knowledge's pleading posture went away she took a deep breath, "The child will be exactly as you want it to be. Proud, bold, she will care for her family and be an excellent replacement for you were something to happen."

"That is not bad."

Knowledge shook it's head, "It will come at a terrible price."

"What is it?"

"Your people. They will hate you and the others of your family, you will be dethroned and avenged, then you may gain your titles back, if the right decisions are made."

Mythal looked at her with a frown, "Is that all?"

"No. But it is the only thing that affects you."

Mythal crossed her arms, "Tell me, what is most likely to happen if I go through with the ritual?"

Knowledge stiffened visibly and lowered her head, and said something in a deathly whisper.

Mythal raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

The spirit looked up, "Peace."

Mythal gave a cruel smile, "I thought so."

Her magic flared up, and the spirit of Knowledge one of the oldest spirits in Arlathan, was gone.

The baby stopped crying.

* * *

 _Right so end of the super short story. I'm planning on doing more, kind of wanna get this idea out of my head. So a few things you need to know if you plan on keeping up with this._

 _1)I am changing canon familial relations (Other than adding a person) Obviously Mythal and Elgar'nan are the elven equivalent of husband and wife. They have two children, Anduriel and Atisha'ni._ _Elgar'nan and June are brothers, Sylaise is their mother. She also is the official guardian of Falon'din and Dirthamen. HOWEVER they are not considered family to her birth children or any related to them (ie. Elgar'nain's children). Ghila'nain is like canon, with Anduriel but they have not gone through an official joining._

 _2)This will not stick to the small amounts of lore we have on them so if you are expecting that then be disappointed._

 _3)This is NOT a Solvellan story. Solas will make several appearances due to his interactions with the Evanuris but Atisha (Lavellan) and Solas will have no direct contact._

 _4)This will be more or less a drabble series but if you squint reeeeaaaalllyyyy hard you might see a plotline._

 _5)I put my schoolwork first and won't put a set date on updates. However I will try hard to update frequently._

 _6)If you want to see something specific put your prompt in a review. The highest rating I will go is T._

 _7)Stories will vary in length_

 _8)I love making these points. It's like a number than shift then zero and BOOM it looks official._ _OK I'll stop now. Bye._

 _-Night_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eluvians**

June sighed, looking at the plans for the yet to be named traveling devices. The idea, in theory was plausible, but he was missing something.

He heard a familiar patter of feet coming closer in a rush. He waved a hand quickly and the door of his workshop opened as he turned to greet his niece.

"Atisha'ni to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ingenuity told me you got the plans done," her voice held barely contained excitement, despite her obvious attempts to hide it.

June gave her a slightly chastising look, "And before I show you I would like to know which lesson you've elected not to go to."

She gave him a sheepish smile looking down, "Etiquette. But, I don't see why I have to learn that stuff. I'll never be required to go to parties since I'm not an heir."

June raised an eyebrow but said nothing, simply moving towards the desk. He picked up his plans and handed him to her.

After a moment of examination she spoke, "How are you planning on restricting it? Why doesn't it look pretty? What are you going to name it?"

"And why would we ever restrict them?"

Atisha viably wilted as Mythal came striding in.

Mythal raised an eyebrow, "Well child? Answer my question."

The girl shifted uncomfortably, "Well, if you want them to be available publicly then anyone could go everywhere which would be bad. And if they're invited into homes then there would have to be a measure of security to prevent thieves," she paused, "They would also need to look prettier."

June was not for the first time, impressed by the girls ability to reason.

Mythal however was not, "And I suppose you had an idea to fix these problems? After all you would have no other reason to skip a lesson."

The child shrank down even further, "No mother."

Mythal gave the child the same smile she gave the criminals she sent to execution, "I suggest you go find a way to make it up to your tutor."

Just like that Atisha'ni was gone. Fleeing the room the moment she was given permission.

"You do not treat the others that way."

Mythal looked towards June, a silent gesture for him to continue.

"Anduril often skips her classes you have not mentioned it, she can be rude and outright uncivilized. Yet you've only given her small warnings. You even treat Falon'din and Dirthaman better, and they're not even kin. She is afraid of you, her own mother. While the others look on you with love."

Mythal raised her chin, "Anduril is young, she will grow out of it. Dirthaman and Falon'din are well mannered and disciplined. Atisha is none of those."

June snorted, "The girls are a decade apart, it is hardly a difference. And your daughter is extremely well mannered when she is shown respect, something that you have taught her whether you know it or not."

Mythal opened her mouth to speak, but it was cut short by a crimson-haired girl with big green eyes coming in, "Papa wants to see you mother."

Mythal smiled, "Thank you dalen," she gave a curt nod towards June, "Have a pleasant day June."

The rest of the day was completely uneventful.

The next morning when he went to examine his plans again there was a paper attached, there was a detailed drawing of a mirror on the side it went to explain in familiar handwriting what the artist thought the in-between area should look like. On the top in larger letters was one word.

Eluvian.

With a pleased smile June went to inform his family that he would be leaving for one of his private workshops.

* * *

 _The child held a look of distrust._

" _How do I know your not lying?"_

 _The teacher laughed, "Let me put it this way dalen. If I am lying, then you are being told stories to entertain. And if I'm not then you are being told a lost truth. All I ask is that you listen."_

" _I'm not dalish but my mother was. I know the old stories."_

 _A frown, "If I cared what you believed I would ask. If my stories bother you than leave, it is as simple as that."_

 _The child thought before nodding, "Fine. Tell me your stories."_

 _The teacher smiled._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Codex of Spirits**

 _The child walked into his room tired and worn. His master was hard on him today and he was ready to lay down and sleep._

 _He went to his dresser and took out his night clothes, a loose shirt and baggy pants. Dressed and ready for bed he turned towards it and for the first time noticed the small leather bound book._

 _The boy walked up to it and saw a note attached._

 _ **Dalen,**_

 _ **This book will contain a brief explanation of the spirits you will hear of in my stories. It is elvhen in origin, but I have translated it for you. If you have questions ask me next time we meet.**_

 _ **-E**_

 _He put the book aside and got into bed falling into a deep sleep._

 _The child woke and looked through the window at the sun's position._

 _He had an hour._

 _He took the book and opened it._

 _ **The Codex of Spirits**_

 _ **Recorded By: Atecen Royal Librarian**_

 _ **There are many different spirits in this world and under the order of the Divine Justice I am to list a few of them in this book for the benefit of future scholars. NOTE: I will, despite what most scholars commonly believe will list Knowledge as one of the spirits**_

 _ **1\. Perhaps one of the most respected spirits, Wisdom has advised nobility and the common alike; it usually takes the form of a person and is always willing to trade information, so it is favored by most scholars.**_

 _ **2\. Compassion is one of the kinder spirits; The form it takes depends on who it is helping at the time. If one focused it's attention on you I recommend that you let it help. Despite the pain it brings up the end result will be beneficial.**_

 _ **3\. For the sake of ending the waiting of the reader I will now describe what we have on Knowledge. One of the most controversial of any spirit in this list due to the fact that no one has seen one. What we know about the spirit may be completely wrong or absolutely right. Wisdom and Knowledge are supposedly different, but how is never clear. I myself had asked a spirit of Wisdom and all it said was that, 'Wisdom learns and shares; that is my purpose. Knowledge doesn't need to learn, it knows and sharing is almost always out of the question.' When I asked if there was a spirit of Knowledge on this plane and Wisdom simply said and I quote, 'Knowledge is everywhere.'**_

 _The boy rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sun._

 _Time to go attend to his master, he put the book under his pillow and walked out the door._

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading. Just wanted to say that through out the story there will be more like this so I can describe my take on the different spirits (Both canon and headcanon) in this world. So I think that's it for now. Bye!

-Night


	4. Chapter 4

**The Child Part one**

Atisha'ni was a strange child.

It was one of the simplest facts about the ruling family of Elvhenan, known by all the nobility. But, you must never voice that fact in public.

Because despite her strangeness her family defended her.

Spoken in front of Mythal and you lose all of her favor.

Elgar'nan would not be so subtle; all of his anger would come down on you with a vengeance.

June always frowned, and a few decades later your slaves would be 'volunteered' as workers or test subjects depending on his project.

Dirthaman and Falon'din could do nothing as children, but many nobles ended up being killed in accidents as Dirthaman gained his power. When asked why he let his brother do such a thing Falon'din would shrug and state he could not control his brother's every action.

Anduril always invited the offenders to join her in a hunt. They always publicly apologized for their words.

Sylaise said or did nothing obvious in retribution, but do not expect to receive her healing arts anytime soon.

Ghilan'nain did not often retaliate, and when she did she simply told her lover.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Child Part 2**

Atisha'ni was, despite all appearances a normal child for her circumstances.

She spent her time around spirits because that they are the ones who could see the world as she could.

Lessons were abandoned randomly and regularly, but she never seemed to suffer. When Wisdom asked who her teacher was Atisha said with a face much to knowledgeable for a child of her age that Wisdom shouldn't ask questions it already knew the answers to.

The child suffered from dreams that no spell or tonic could remedy and was moved to a more isolated part of the castle as to not bother the others sleeping when she woke up screaming.

No one talked about how more often than not her dreams came true.

Atisha'ni was as normal as she could be given her situation.

But how normal can one be when you share a mind with the oldest spirit of Elvenan?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bread Thief**

The cook always pretended she didn't see Atisha.

It used to be a whole different story several months ago, but now the cook let her take the bread.

When she first started taking the bread the cook would chase her out. The plump woman didn't have time to be apart of the child's rebellious games. So the cook threatened her with a ladle to the head.

Then, the cook chanced upon her by accident on her day off. The child-

'No much to old to be called a child now', thought the cook, 'young woman would be more fitting.'

The woman had a basket full of _her_ bread.

The cook was just about to march forward and give that thief a piece of her mind. A happy cry stopped her.

"Ni!"

Both the cook and the thief turned towards the voice, "Ni! What do you have today? Is there enough for everyone?"

A child, obviously one who lived on the streets approached.

Atisha'ni gave a mischievous smile, "A lot of bread, some fruits, and tea. Would've gotten you and the others more but the cook's getting better with her ladle."

The boy laughed at this, and took the basket.

The cook looked around at the merchants and customers who pointedly ignored this exchange.

One of them, a fruit vendor laughed in a good natured manner at her confusion, "She's been doing it for the street kids for awhile now. Didn't even know it was 'er for the longest."

The cook leaned in lowering her voice, "Does everyone here know who she is?"

The man chuckled softly, "Yep. Must say it was a mighty surprise when we found out but, people in this area stopped minding awhile back." he gave her a pointed look, "Everyone here would be grateful if you chose not to mention this to any of 'er kin. Been a blessing she 'as"

"I won't."

The vendor nodded in thanks.

After that day the cook would deliberately leave things out, and Atisha added more than just bread to her collection from the kitchens.

The cook also noticed that there was talk of other things going missing.

Food first and foremost, then maybe a drink that tasted better when heated, the odd piece of silverware.

Nothing big enough to tell anyone of importance about though.

Just a few years after all this had happened one of the servants approached the cook with a story of the thief snatching an apple from a lord's abandoned plate.

It was then that she decided to get the other staff members on this. So she told the young man what the thief did with this food.

The determined glint in his eye told the cook that her plan would be put in motion quickly.

The strange daughter of Mythal had gained the support of most of the staff of the castle in Arlathan without even trying. There were a few bootlickers who were never let onto the secret, but everyone else started intentionally laying things out for the bread thief.

And she noticed.

The servants weren't sure at first, but it became obvious in her actions. Some were obvious defending servants, something that could pass as her usual rebellion. Others weren't, no one noticed for a long time how there was small amounts of their work already done.

And no one knew how she pulled it off.

In less than a decade Atisha'ni had the respect of almost all the staff in the castle of Arlathan.

This was something she didn't notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gods of Elvhenan**

One does not become a god in a day.

No, it takes centuries of living, centuries of working to be the most powerful.

The Evanuris were leaders.

First was Mythal she was a member of the council that once decided the fate of the Elvhen.

She was matched like most nobles are to a man near her age, named Elgar'nan. Sylaise and Mythal's now dead parents had arranged it.

Using the power she already wielded he had put himself in a place of power.

In the course of a thousand years their word was highly respected among their fellow council members.

Next, their first child was born. Young Atisha'ni was clearly going to look like her mother, black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes, but hers was dark compared to Mythal's pale gold.

A decade later Anduril was born with the green eyes, red hair, and golden skin of her father.

This was also when Sylaise took guardianship of Dirthaman and Falon'din.

Mythal and Elgar'nan officially took control of the council. There was almost no resistance to this from anyone.

Atisha'ni came of age, the very next day she was disowned and left the city.

It was as if her presence was holding the city back; Mythal and Elgar'nan became the ultimate rulers in the city, they placed Sylaise in the new council they were making as an adviser on the many poisons that entered noble's drinks.

Anduril came of age, the very next day she was made Elgar'nan's heir. Should something happen to him or if the endless sleep called him, she would take his place. Until then she gained a seat on the council. Here official job was to oversee the defenses of Elvhenan.

Dirthaman became the royal spymaster, while Falon'din was charged with the job of helping the old spirits and Elvhen who no longer desired life find their way to death.

June worked jointly with Anduril with defenses, but he had his own seat on the council.

Those who are immortal know nothing but patience, it was not soon after this that the nobility of Elvhenan began to mark there slaves with the marks of their patron counsel member. Then, the marks showed what god the noble worshiped.

Atisha'ni came back, with a new name. And the city gained a new player in the game that criminals play. Lavellan was eventually a name to be feared, Atisha'ni became the disgraced drunk written off by any enemy to the Evanuris.

One does not become a god easily, it takes time and patience. But Mythal was a mother who wanted the best for her family and so, she was patient.

* * *

 **Grr I just realized I've been spelling Elvhenan wrong all this time. I'll go back and fix it soon.**

 **Hope you had a happy new year!**

 **-Night**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Codex of Spirits Part 2**

 _The boy opened the book as he settled in his bed. Once he was comfortable he started reading._

 **4\. Ingenuity- A spirit who values imagination and resourcefulness above all, you will find that it is near those of great intelligence or those who often have ideas that can change a culture greatly. It never gives advice on how to make these ideas a reality, instead it encourages and inspires the inventor whenever it can.**

 **5\. Mischief- This spirit has no ends to the trouble it can cause; it is often aided by someone of similar nature. Surprisingly it is also how you know a spirit of Honor is around, as it (it being honor) usually takes it upon itself to deal with the mess Mischief makes.**

 **\- Honor is possibly one of the spirits whose purpose changes frequently, mostly due to the fact that it has to do the most honorable thing in the situation. I have personally seen a spirit of honor both kill a man and help a beggar on the same day. Sometimes a spirit of Honor follows the ever moving spirit of Mischief so it can help with the aftermath of it's pranks.**

 _The boy stopped and looked at the time, before putting his book under his pillow with a sigh._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Possibility That Wasn't Allowed**

He's seen her of course. Everyone does at one point, most of the time she was drunk.

He also noticed how she always steered away from him when she noticed him. The first time it happened Ghilan'nain had been there. Anduril's lover looked at him with a curious eye, but she did not comment.

After the one time with Ghilan'nain, who was now capable of creating living creatures. He didn't see the drunk again.

He never thought about her unless she became an annoyance in some way.

And even that stopped, and she faded into nothing. There was no reason to give her the slightest thought, she was forgotten.

The adviser was a spirit given body, one of the first, made from Mythal's pride and given her favor until the endless sleep came. He was more Elvhen then spirit, so that was how he was treated.

Wisdom was one of those that still talked to him as if he was still spirit. He would have liked to consider it friend, but it seemed to be consciously keeping a distance. Wisdom explained once, without prompting, that the last Elvhen it got close to died.

With a sad smile it spoke of it's old friend, "I lost her the moment she left Arlathan. I know that now. But, if I could go back I wouldn't change a thing. She is who she was always meant to be."

After that Wisdom gave him a polite nod and left.

Sometimes it would speak of her more. Often remarking that they would get along if they could ever meet.

He agreed with that statement the more he heard of her.

Only once did he ask for a story. Wisdom told him of her first attempt at stealing bread for street kids and how it got her a ladle to the head. It was a story designed to make the audience laugh, and the servants and spirits who stopped to listen had amused smiles.

When he had the mantle of Dread Wolf sometimes he would bring back these stories from the depths of his memories. It was a small comfort when his world was at war.

Wisdom was the one who convinced him that Atisha'ni wasn't a threat. It stared with a story that unlike the others she told had an end. With a sad smile it told him of her friend as it did before, this time to the end.

And instead of using words to describe her, Wisdom used her name, "Then, when Atisha'ni came back she was different. No longer my student, but someone else." The spirit looked at him eye's pleading, "She is no threat to you. Don't make her suffer with the people who forced her away."

Fen'harel did as she asked and left the woman alone.

And Solas mourned the possibility that fate didn't allow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Running Part 1**

Running.

That's all she did now. She ran, away from people or animals, she didn't know how far away from Arlathan was and she didn't care.

She had been disowned. She had nothing holding her back, no family, no friends. Just people that took advantage or never cared.

So she ran, took all she needed to get herself started and she ran.

And she didn't stop. Not until she reached an ocean.

Then she flew, over the water and with the wind.

When it ended, she ran again.

This was her punishment she thought bitterly, for being mad, for never caring, for thinking that people cared even though they only worried about their selves.

The voice told her otherwise. She stopped listening to the voice when younger, her nanny told her that it wasn't good. Just like she stopped talking to the wisps, and the spirits that no one else could see. It wasn't good.

She'd always been called mad anyway.

The voice kept telling her where to go, she listened to see if it would shut up.

It never did.

She reached a desert and still lived.

The voice seemed pleased when the sand was seen.

Still even more time passed, of surviving despite her limited survival skills, and her constant walking. Because she stopped running a very long way back. The voice, one who seemed ever more pleased with her compliance. Because she _was_ listening and talking back to it now.

Even her madness was more appealing over the silence that was there when the voice quieted.

So when the voice told her to stop, she stopped right in her tracks.

She felt a hand on her shoulder-

 **A hand on her shoulder, a familiar voice filled with lust.**

" **I am tired of waiting Atisha"**

The voice snapped her out of it.

A man was in front of her, dark skin and sharp cheekbones-

" **Lethallan, are you sure this is what you want? You can join us in Uthenera. The world can move on without you."**

A friend, she knew that. Not yet though, the voice reminded her.

The man, black hair, and pointed ears, looked at her for a moment.

"You need water, come with me."

She tried to walk. To say something, in thanks for the water that she needed.

Then darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Running Part 2**

When she woke up it was because she had a nightmare. Not surprising, she always had nightmares.

But she jolted up and a hand went to her shoulder-

 **A hand on her shoulder, a familiar voice filled with lust.**

 **"I am tired of waiting Atisha"**

 **Roughly pushed against the wall.**

No. Gently, touch light like a feather. Being lowered to the ground slowly in the darkness.

She looked up at the gray eyes-

" **You will be a Lavellan by the end of your stay here. I feel it."**

Mother.

No. Too kind, too warm.

How do I know that?

The voice knew. No. A voice can't know. The madness can't answer a question that she doesn't know.

"What is your name child." This was the mother's voice, warm like the sands that she almost died on. Not her mother. Not Mythal.

"Atisha'ni." It barely came out, quiet like the sounds of a hunter still stalking. When was the last time she spoke?

"I am Lanalin. Healer and wife to the leader of clan Lavellan," the older woman sat down next to the girl once she was completely settled back into the blankets provided, "Tell me child, what were you doing in the desert? Usually the ones of your kind who come are given supplies, where were yours?"

Lanalin, mother.-

" **I can help dalen, all you have to do is ask."**

No. Not right now.

Atisha spoke, voice still quiet, it will take time to get back to normal, "I'm not with them."

Lanalin's brows furrowed, but she said nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Home**

His wife stared into the bowl with a frown.

"You cannot force a grown woman to eat Lanalin. When she is ready she will come."

Lanalin's frown only grew deeper.

Varidian put his hand on Lanalin's shoulder, "When she is ready she will come."

Lanalin nodded, "I know. I just wish she'd see that this place could be her home."

Varidian gave her a reassuring smile, "She will. She just needs time."


	13. Chapter 13

**Home** **Part 2**

Mythal gave Dirthaman a harsh glare, "She just left? I was under the impression that she didn't mind the arrangement that was set for you two."

The spymaster nodded his face solemn, "As was I," he sighed, "it seems that she wasn't as prepared for our wedding as we all thought."

Mythal frowned, "I suppose it can't be helped. All we can hope is that she will be home soon."

Anduril shifted in her seat, "This is hardly proper conversation for-"

"You think she'll come back?"

The Evanuris all looked towards June, who had been silent throughout the whole discussion.

Mythal nodded, "For better or worse Elvhenan, and specifically Arlathan have always been, and will always be her home. She will come back."

* * *

 **Hey! Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm not going to be writing for awhile starting March 21 due to Mass Effect Andromeda coming out. However that does mean that I am going to spend more time than I usually do writing, so while I wouldn't expect a new update everyday, I am going to be updating this and my other story as much as I can throughout spring break.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Knowledge**

I am confused.

People are means to an end and this one should be no different. But, this one _is_ different.

Perhaps it is because we are similar, we are both eternal.

Or, maybe it was part of the spell the witch cast.

Whatever it is, however it was caused, doesn't matter right now. There will be time for that later.

Oh, how I wish I could just know. I could have just known once, if it was just me.

But, this body has limitations so now I do.

If she was aware of me I would be able to do more. I must make her aware.

I must get vengeance.

Lavellan is…. something is wrong.

 _"What are you?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ignorance**

I think I've been ignorant of something inside me for a long time.

I don't want it to be true though. Because if I'm right, then I've been lied to my whole life.

And madness is far more attractive than that.

" _What are you?"_

She felt relief? No not her.

" _I am a spirit. My purpose is to know. And yours is to get my vengeance."_

" _I've never known a spirit to want vengeance."_

" _I don't think that I am a normal spirit anymore."_

There was was confusion that wasn't hers. Knowledge's then.

A deep chuckle came from Knowledge, _"You are correct girl. I wonder how much of your intelligence is mine?"_

" _More than a little I presume. Tell me, are you calming my emotions? Or am I just that accepting of impossible things? I feel as if this should bother me more."_

" _No."_

" _To which one?"_

" _Both."_

" _I would ask how this came to be but I think I already know the answer."_

" _Your mother is an ambitious woman. At the time she thought it would be wise to have me close."_

" _At the time?"_

" _She regrets giving you the power. And me the ability to corrupt."_

" _I see."_

" _I suppose my nightmares are your influence."_

" _Yes and no. You have them because I am present but I have no control over them."_

Knowledge seemed start in realization.

" _You should be sleeping. It's late."_

Lavellan felt a wave of tiredness wash over her.

" _I will see if I can do anything about your nightmares."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Family**

" _What is family?"_

Knowledge blinked, or did the mental equivalent of it, _"What an odd question."_

" _Is it? I think not considering the conflicting experiences I've had."_

The spirit frowned, _"I cannot answer that question I'm afraid. Family is…. complicated."_

Atisha snorted, _"Thank you ole wise one for your insight."_

A sigh, _"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. You'll have to look inside yourself to answer your question. Who do you want to be family? Mythal? Dirthaman? Or Lanalin and her clan? That is the question you have to ask."_


	17. Chapter 17

**A Dance**

Garel son of Lanalin and Varidian was not a charismatic man.

So when moments like these when he had no reasonable way to get out of these situation he just… shuts down.

Honestly it's not like it's a hard thing, he knows the steps, and he knows how to say no.

But here he was, a stuttering mess.

Haliia's smile suggested that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

He breathed in.

Breathed out.

"There you are!"

Garel and Haliia turned towards the voice, Atisha smiled politely to Hallia before looking at him, "Your mother was looking for you. I'm supposed to take you to her."

Haliia pouted, "Does it _have_ to be him? We were just dancing."

The other elven woman shrugged, "I'm just following orders. Lanalin said to get Garel, so I'm getting Garel."

Garel gave a nod in Haliia's direction, "Thank you for your offer. Maybe we can talk later in the festivities." 

Haliia nodded, "Yes. I would like that."

When she walked off Atisha went in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where is my mother?"

The woman stopped, "Oh yeah that. Complete an utter lie, just thought you needed an out."

At his silence she kept talking, "I'm not a fan of dancing myself, so I completely understand not knowing how to politely say no," her brows furrowed briefly, "but you didn't need to know that last bit, so goodbye I guess. I'll just be going now."

Garel frowned, "Going?"

Atisha winced, "Uh yeah. There's an oasis close by. I was planning on staying there until everything winds down. I'll still be able to hear the music and I already have food over there, so I'll be able to enjoy everything," she smiled, the corners of her mouth coming up ever so slightly, before adding, "just without the dancing."

"That sounds… nice."

There was a silence between the two elves, both just looking around awkwardly.

Atisha's eyes finally settled on the ground, "You can come. If you want."

Garel nodded, "I would like that."


	18. Chapter 18

**How the Fallen Can Rise**

What they were doing was forbidden.

By every law in place. She could die.

There was a solution of course, but the question was if she would accept.

"You wished to see me?"

Anduril smiled, forest green eyes lighting up, "Yes. Ghilan'nain I have an offer for you."

Ghilan'nain's head tilted ever so slightly, "An offer?"

The redhead held her lovers hand, the tan tone a sharp difference from Ghilan'nain's darker tone, "I can raise you to godhood. We can be together."

"But?"

"You would have to be bound to me. Forever. If something happened to me… if I were to die, so would you."

Ghilan'nain smiled, "Well that is not as bad as one would expect. And if we get to be together publicly, instead of hiding, then there is no real option is there? When is the ritual?"


	19. Chapter 19

**How the Mighty Have Fallen**

" _I'm afraid you will have to repeat that for me. I don't think I heard correctly."_

 _The messenger shifted nervously, "They don't think it would be wise to meet, but they send their sincerest apologies."_

 _The teacher leaned back, "I see. Tell the Merchant Princes that I completely understand… and remind them that a storm is coming, and that I am the only shelter they have."_

" _Yes ser. Right away.", the human scurried off with more than a little relief on his face._

 _Felassan stepped forward, "Look at him run. Never seen a human so scared of an elf before," there was a loud noise and scrambling, Felassan guffawed, "I don't even know what to say."_

 _The teacher gave him a dry stare, "Really? Who knew all it would have taken to render you speechless was a clumsy shemlen."_

 _The elven man returned the dry stare with a smirk, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises." At the other elf's silence Felassan continued speaking, "I am in the girl's confidence just like you asked."_

" _Ma serannas ma falon. You continue to do well. What about the other thing I asked of you?"_

" _Done."_

" _Good. We will need every advantage if we are to do this without the world knowing."_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Seamstress's Son**

He was nothing.

It was a fact since the moment he was born.

He would _never_ be anything.

Except now he was.

"Congradulations initiate. Welcome to the priesthood of Mythal"

He was something.

And he would _never_ let anyone take that away.

Solas traced his vallaslin with pride.


	21. Chapter 21

**Time**

' _Again.'_

Lavellan frowned, and closed her eyes. She focused on where she wanted to be. Slowly her eyes opened.

 _Knowledge huffed, 'Again.'_

A spirit of wisdom spoke, "Perhaps if you both took a break?"

' _No.'_

Wisdom looked taken aback, "But-"

' _No'_

The younger spirit looked at Lavellan, who just shrugged and said, "I've learned to just go with it," her head tilted thoughtfully, "Though I think it would be easier if you just told me why I'm concentrating on a spot that is quite literally two feet away?"

 _Knowledge spoke again, more insistant than the last times, 'Again'_

Lavellan focused, closed her eyes, and focused the spot that Knowledge told her to think about.

Her eyes opened and she looked around.

Huh.

"So. The spirit stuck in my head can teleport me places."

Lavellan felt pride.

' _Yes.'_

"Can you bring stuff to me?"

' _Probably.'_

A second passed.

' _No.'_

"I didn't say anything!" Lavellan looked slightly annoyed, but only for a moment, "But if we could figure it out..."

' _No.'_

"But there are so many possibilities!"

' _We are not using any abilities to prank people.'_

Lavellan huffed and began her journey back to the camp, "Fine."


	22. Chapter 22

**Lavellan**

"Which clan are you from girl?" the voice was scratchy, and old. The speaker was the same.

Atisha looked up at the man who towered over her from her place on the ground, she opened her mouth to say that she wasn't apart of any clan, that she was just traveling with the Lavellan clan.

But Lanalin spoke first, "She is a Lavellan."

The raven haired woman looked over at Lanalin with wide eyes.

The man with the scratchy voice looked her over once more, then left.

Lanalin looked at her amused, "Try not to look so surprised child."

"You said I was a Lavellan."

"Yes. And you _will_ be a Lavellan by the end of your stay here. I feel it."

Lanalin left and Knowledge commented, _'She's right you know.'_


	23. Chapter 23

**Touch**

Many things changed after Atisha started developing the unique ability's Knowledge's presence granted her.

But, the first was that sometimes, when she touched people, even for the briefest of moments, she just knew everything about them.

When it first happened she jumped back, causing several concerned looks to be thrown her way.

And after she kept touch to a minimum, just in case.

But, it was unavoidable in the setting, so she eventually got used to controlling her expressions.

When her nightmares weren't random, unfocused bits of the future, they were now a constant replay of a persons death.

Something that scared her more than any future.


	24. Chapter 24

**Creation**

It was… amazing. What one could do with the simple means to do it.

Ghilan'nain looked upon her creation with a smile.

Her lover linked their hands and squeezed, "What are you planning on doing with them Ghilan'nain?"

"For now labor. But I will improve them… and who knows what the future holds."


	25. Chapter 25

**Nightmares**

 _Lavellan looked around at the setting before her._

 _Flashes of light and shadows._

 _An explosion of red, and drops of blood from the sky._

 _She looked down at her hands in horror._

 _Did she do this?_

 _No…_

 _Yes._

 _No!_

 _She looked up at the shadow that approached her._

 _Piercing blue eyes filled with accusation, and betrayal?_

 _A knife to the back._

 _Lavellan cried out in pain._

 _She looked up at the eyes again._

 _She-_

Gasped.

She clawed for breath as she looked around.

Home.

Alive.

No blood.

No guilt.

She looked up and saw the worried stare of Garel.

"Its your time for watch." he said it hesitantly. Looking as if he wanted to comfort her.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

His hand went to her shoulder as she got up to leave. She looked at him questioningly.

"Whatever… that was about. You have us. No need to hide anymore."

She nodded. And walked out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Healer**

She was not blind.

Not like her sons.

Ni had always appreciated that.

When Sylaise had seen the bruises she had known exactly what happened.

She knew why Ni had left.

But, one does not get what they want by being open with unknown information.

Lucky for Dirthaman.

She was, however, a master at getting what she wanted and right now, she wanted a poison.

The Goddess turned to the priestess at her right, "Go fetch Dirthaman."

The girl bowed deeply.

She was Sylaise.

Mythal may be the mother. Loving and stern. She handled the rest of the family well.

But she was the beginning.

And sometimes, that's all that mattered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope**

Her dreams had gotten worse, more intense, pain so bad that she expected the bruises and cuts that was inflicted on her in the dreams to be there in the morning.

So bad that Lanalin had taken to coddling her again.

The potions and spells never worked, not that she expected them to.

She was always tired and the others looks of pity was making her irritable. Even Knowledge had lost some of its harshness in speech.

Quite frankly, she was almost at the brink.

Her only solace was a spirit of hope.

It didn't offer her vague promises and kind words.

It didn't even speak.

The spirit just… kept near her.

It helped with problems that Lavellan didn't even know she had.

It was fulfilling its purpose by giving her hope.


	28. Chapter 28

**Running Pt. 3**

Am I still running?

Am I a coward for leaving?

' _I take it this questions are rhetorical.'_

I sigh and look around, "Yes."

' _I don't understand.'_

"We've gone through this, Knowledge. I don't always talk to you through thoughts because I feel strange having whole conversations in my head."

' _No not that._ _Though I don't understand that either. Why are you questioning your decision to leave? It clearly wasn't the best place for you to be.'_

I stopped, faltering in my task for a moment before continuing, "I don't know."

' _Well that's no help.'_ Knowledge was silent, before tentatively asking, _'Is it because of your dreams?'_

"I… maybe? They're always so confusing."

' _If you found reason to go back to Elvhenan in your dreams would you?'_

"I don't know."

The spirit sighed, _'Elves. Always so indecisive.'_

I snorted, "Well at least I don't have to make snide comments about peoples shoe's for fun."

' _Ouch.'_


	29. Chapter 29

**Strength**

Ever since she and Knowledge had been trying to adapt sharing the same mind she had noticed the differences of how various spirits have treated her.

Wisdom was reverent in a way that made her uncomfortable. But Knowledge seemed to enjoy it.

Hope was… understanding. Though she did not fully grasp of what yet.

Mischief, once the only spirit that she spent large amounts of time with, had seemed to back away. While it was obviously not the _same_ spirit she still felt hurt that she was not seen as someone to go to anymore.

Sorrow seemed to gravitate towards her, though that could be because of her past.

Honor saluted, every time. She had gotten looks because of it.

Others ignored her, some called her family.

But Strength… strength was unique.

' _Is that what we're calling it? Unique.'_

Lavellan gripped her weapon tighter and pulled herself up. The spirit shook it's head. "No! Loosen up! And put your foot forward!"

The elf did as told, _'What else am I supposed to call it?'_

' _Strange! Every time you come across a spirit of strength it tries to teach you how to fight!'_

"Are you talking with Knowledge? What have I told you!"

Both Lavellan and Knowledge groaned, _'I hate this.'_

Lavellan muttered under her breathe, "At least you aren't being knocked to the ground every two seconds."

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back! Just wanted to let everyone know that I should be getting back to my irregular but mostly frequent updates.**

 **Have a nice day/night/evening/friday/life**

 **-Night**


	30. Chapter 30

**Elgar'nan**

Dirthamen killed. A knife in the dark, or poison slipped in wine. He enjoyed it and admitted so openly.

Falon'din did too, but he claimed a noble cause when he did so. Otherwise he was helping, always helping, one might have called him kind had he not gone into terrible rages that lasted centuries.

Andruil… became cruel. Her father's temper combined with an untamable thirst for power had destroyed any innocence.

Ghilan'nain created, often they were monstrous creatures who never saw the light of day. Many assume it's because she was barren and could never continue the godly line.

June was obsessed. With his projects or people who interested him, the ones who didn't would mourn quietly when those rare souls ended up dead.

Mythal protected. She saved her family when the were near the brink or punished when the went too far.

Atisha dreamed of this. She dreamed and never believed it, because while Andruil was alway violent she could never be cruel. And Falon'din never killed, never even had the desire to. It was impossible the dreams, it had to be, because in all of this… pain that she felt from her family,. her father would never just watch them turn into this. Elgar'nan was many things, but he was never passive in matters of family.

' _Oh you poor fool,'_ said a spirit from Elvhenan, ' _Your father is the worst of them all.'_


	31. Chapter 31

**Magister**  
 _The boy's master was not a pleasant man._

 _He drank, yelled, and hurt all his slaves. Including him._

 _The boy's master was a Magister._

 _He practiced blood magic like all the other weak ones._

 _The boy's master was not the man who taught him._

 _Thank the Creators for a such a small mercy._

 _The Magister's son, only a few years older than him, snapped him out of his thoughts_ _with a snap of his fingers and worried stare._


	32. Chapter 32

**Reaction**

Lavellan dropped the knife in her hand and looked up at Garel with wide eyes. He was just as shocked as her.

The quickling beneath them had been savage. Shouting words in his primitive language, and running towards Garel with the clear intent to kill. She just… reacted. Using her ability to teleport to sneak behind him, she quickly cut his throat.

And now he was dead. And she was covered in blood.

She felt bile rise in her throat. Her breathing grew erratic.

Garel put his arms around her without thinking. He pulled her close and she buried her face in his chest. She didn't cry.

They stayed like that for at least an hour.


	33. Chapter 33

**Two Sides of a Coin**

For a moment I hated Knowledge.

For one short moment.

I hated that its presence made it impossible for me to feel for the man I killed. Because he touched me.

He hugged me and I saw him. And me.

This is the beginning.

He is to be trusted. I know this know.

I hate the fact that I already know what we will become.


	34. Chapter 34

**Time**

It's time.

I know this in my heart.

It is time to leave for home.

I wonder how it has changed in my absence?


	35. Chapter 35

**Son of the Chief**

Lanalin refused to say goodbye. She just hugged Lavellan tightly; always careful not to touch her skin.

The Chief shook her gloved hand, with a simple nod.

Others did variants of both of those, with a few exceptions.

Most however, were too busy focused on Garel. He had decided in the middle of the search for his match, that he would be going to Arlathan.

Lavellan was unable to be surprised.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Journey**

The journey was slower than she remembered.

Or perhaps a dehydrated, starving, sleep deprived girl wouldn't be able to accurately tell how much time had passed.

That was probably it.

The sea was harder to cross, Garel didn't know how to shapeshift.

But it seemed worth it when she saw Arlathan, a floating jewel, her home.


	37. Chapter 37

She didn't know how to feel. Happy at first, certainly, but then-

 _ **Slaves running down the streets, openly hurt by their master's. But no. That's not it. No. Poverty and disdain. Better not go outside after curfew or Andruil can take you. Oh and how sad is it that the woman next door chose June? He'll be fodder for the experiments. Dingy doors. Messy walls. How is this my home? How can this be what it turned into?**_

A flash and a laugh; it became worse

 _ **Gilded walls and a wolf of doom. He would destroy us and you must let him. And oh- she was such a bright light until Dirthman got a hold of her. Now she's a shell. Soiled and sad. Servants skirting around his anger and- and Falon'din is trying for more power.**_

Her face changed the moment she came out of her mind. Magic shifted and changed around her as her golden eyes turned green and her face subtly changed so that there would be no immediate connection to her family.

 _ **Oh but I'm not done yet, you silly, silly child. Golden walls and the blood of being. Your family deserves the wrath that only you can give. But not yet. Not-**_

A wisp bumped against her leg in greeting and she was torn away for good. She smiled wide, "Hello friend."

It bobbed and flickered excitedly. Dancing around her.

She was glad to be home.


	38. Chapter 38

**Lamb**

The voice echoed out, a strange mix of warmth and disappointment, "And the lost lamb _finally_ returns to the fold."

Lavellan's posture tensed and her eyes wide, as she faced her family.

Andruil stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her giving a tight hug.

June did the same almost immediately afterward.

Sylaise squeezed her shoulders, and Elgar'nan gave her a single, hesitant pat on the back.

Lavellan ignored the twins and Ghilan'nain was given a look of dazed curiosity.

However when Mythal approached and gave her a kiss on the forehead-

 **Death and dying. Dead by those dearest to her-**

She jumped away, as if her mother's touch burned her, Ni only just managed to meet the eyes of her family, "It is good to be home."


	39. Chapter 39

**Retreating**

Lavellan felt herself retreating. Not like before, no. Before she did so claws out, kicking and screaming. This time it was quieter, easier.

Before she wanted her family to care that she was being forced somewhere else by some unknown force that separated her. Now she knew what it was.

And now she didn't care if they forgot her in their uncaring.

So she retreated, spent less time at their communal castle and more time with Garel at the inn he was staying at.

Eventually they were so wrapped up in their business they didn't care that she was gone.


End file.
